Digimon IC: A few couples
by Termony Rairos
Summary: After Digimon Adventure 01, if everything was pretty much how it was but the romance was different?
1. Tai & Sora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 **Digimon. IC: Tai and Sora – The emptiness they felt  
** Written by Termony Keinana

* * *

Sora looked up to the empty sky with nothing but the azure.

She smiled in knowing who she was but not knowing who she was with.

It was a few months after the digital world, and she had just reconnected with Byomon first time ever. She realized she wanted to keep her close.

She was getting older in elementary.

She looked at the hair clips.

She knew her life was a bit weird with Tai going around. She was somehow happy.

She did not really like Tai sometimes, but sometimes she loved him. She remembered digital world, and somehow, she felt warm inside. She had the crest of love but she knew her love was not so great.

They said everyone's love was great, but everyone's own was special. She had love, but she realized she was dull in the world.

Byomon cried when they were leaving and she did. She realized Tai cried for Argumon, too. She smiled at the differences between her and Tai. There was a difference, for example, that she was a girl and he was a boy. That created possibilities for romance.

She realized she loved herself and loved everyone. She loved… everyone, but her love was not really something they really counted on. They counted on her to be a stranger for some reason. Byomon said she had too much expectations.

She told Tai this and he agreed with Byomon. She realized he really was different, but Byomon was like that too, but she loved Byomon more.

Byomon was drinking slushy now and she felt the cold. Sora did drink and she realized she was still hot.

Maybe there was something to do with Tai. She smiled. There was something with Tai. He was always right on common senses. She thought he was brave, intelligent, happy, and easy going. He was perfect.

He was perfect for her.

He had the courage that she did not have. She smiled.

Byomon knew Argumon, but they were siblings for sure. They both knew Tai and Sora got along, but not really. When Tai took charge, Sora did take care of everyone.

She knew that maybe everyone played their own roles. She knew Sora was too emotional and that was bad. She knew it was bad to be too full of emotions.

Tai knew it too, that it was like this. He thought she needed someone calmer. He could not do it.

He knew it was like this all the time.

He smiled to Kari, telling her this. He kept on thinking he was too jaded. He loved fights. He loved competitions. He loved arguments. He loved challenges. He loved adventures, but she did not.

Kari knew it was like that. She encouraged Tai to figure out his feelings. He knew she was right. He had to count on his own feelings. He smiled, knowing his little sister was here. Argumon too, made him happy.

Sora walked down that path with Tai once, and she realized she really liked him.

And then she realized there was a cold that she could not let go.

Maybe knowing they were too different was growing up. She smiled in knowing it was growing up. She learned to let go of caring too much. They said who cared the most loses always and she realized that was life.

She wanted to grow up.

He realized he wanted to do the right things always and he could not now. He wanted to let go.

He realized maybe she was like that also.

One day, they saw each other and both were not smiling and they realized they both made the same decision. They both decided to let go.

Sora remembered, before they waved good bye, that he was a sweet heart.

He gave her the clips and he gave her the chocolates.

She loved the sweets but they were too sweet. She could not talk to him. She realized his warmth was blocking her. He was too warm. She somehow cried that night. Because when they were holding hands, she realized his hand was too warm.

Her words were making her seem like she could not relate to him.

He realized it too. She was too moody. She was full of love, full of care. However, he could not understand. Maybe she accepted too much. She always accepted too much and he was the bad guy always.

He realized he did not want to be the bad guy always.

It was an interesting moment.

He saw his little sister, Kari, and realized Sora was too demanding. He wanted someone more calm and collected. He did laugh about it. He knew, he was Tai, right? _Someone calm and collected?_

He could not tell Kari or mum this, but he knew, he needed someone calm and collected.

He realized the decision was both sides, but there was no more room.

He loved that tennis racket, but it would never come true between him and her.

He knew. He knew he could not join her sister clubs. For some reason, she joined and she still seemed like she did not. He realized she would show how much she loved tennis later.

 _So much for soccer…_

When they saw each other again, Tai realized he said good bye as well as she did. They just waved. He realized, and she realized, they both just walked away.

Sora knew that he was a good person. She smiled.

Byomon and Argumon were still siblings.

Sora still missed the person who gave her hair clips, but she knew it was in the past. He knew he would not like tennis, but he kept on looking at the racket sometimes. He never played, but he knew he would just put it there for the time being.

 **End of Fanfic Digimon. ic**

 **Finalized.**


	2. Mimi & Matt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

 **Digimo. IC: Matt and Mimi – The treasures of the eyes  
** Written by _Termony Rairos_

* * *

 _He played the harmonica…_

Mimi looked up to the azure sky and realized she wanted some peace.

She looked at the green digimon next to her. Palmon was smiling to her. She realized Palmon was a treasure for her eyes. She held her hands and realized she loved plants.

"You were adorable…" Mimi said to Palmon. She loved her friend's appearance. A plant had to be a plant. Although it was weird that plants have lives.

She was somehow feeling strange the first time she saw palmon, but her younger digimon forms were adorable. Tanemon was awesome. She loved the first blooms.

Matt walked by. They were in high schools now. She was often in USA recently, but she decided to really stay in Japan. She smiled and he dropped by. She hoped that did not happen.

She remembered how he played the harmonica when they first had gone to the digital world.

He remembered her digimon. For some reason, he always loved her courage with Palmon. He always thought a girl like her would love pretty things. He liked Palmon, but he thought it was weird. As a guy, he somehow adored Togemon's thorns.

He felt he was looking at a girl who was very accepting.

He smiled.

 _We were… together somehow… even if we were young…_

He smiled again. He was sitting beside Mimi and he felt he should say something more. They were really too young but there was a sentiment.

She hugged Palmon and he realized of Gabumon were nearby he would hug him too.

Palmon decided to sit still and pretend she was wearing a custom instead. As pretending a child, she never liked it.

Palmon smiled too. Everyone loved Lilymon.

She thought of him, and they began talking a bit. And she remembered he was that nice guy who helped her with everything. She never felt like that, and now in high school, she began to realize romance finally started.

She looked at him. She smiled. She realized if only there could be a chance to know him better.

He knew she was sensitive and he adored her a bit. He played her the harmonica. She was a lovely girl. He realized he really enjoyed knowing her back then. She was just one or two years younger than him. He felt happy.

She loved the hanging out. TK was always fun and cute. She realized she loved to just live in the moments with them.

 _It really… was fun._

 _The fishes were jumping from beneath the surface of water and the ripples were disquieting…_

Mimi thought, and realized knowing him was worthwhile.

Math smiled too somehow. He remembered Palmon was always awesome.

He was a year older than her. He really thought grade 12 was fun. If she came in the fall, then they could spend the last year of his high school year together. He realized he was planning too much. But he knew he would see her around. He was happy.

TK and David were having a great time and as friends. However, TK insisted he was closer to his older brother. David always loved his bigger sister.

Matt realized even though David's sister was loud, she was still decent. He realized sometimes he judged too much from the cover.

He was getting humorous.

She told him later that she probably had a hard time blending in because she went away for a year in USA. He told her it was okay.

"I thought you just needed to get used to your friends. You kept contact with your best friend, right?" He asked. He thought she would.

"Yeah, but not so much with everyone else. They probably think I moved around too much. It was just some sort of worrying. I would probably be okay. I mean… why would I not be?" She sighed. "I just thought it was fine."

Palmon was not with her at that time. She realized she missed Palmon. "I miss Palmon." She smiled a bit. "I miss her… maybe my best friend was only her and no one else."

He sighed. He knew it would be the truth for him as well. "My best friend was Gabumon." He looked far away across the ocean water. He felt he was getting more emotionally mature.

She smiled at the birds. "The summer is young."

He realized he should talk more. He wondered if he were more emotionally reliable.

She said again. "I'll stay in Japan."

He said. "I think just do as you wish." He knew they would stay in contact as always. But somehow, he knew she really was trying to find her roots. Maybe Japan and USA were really alike, and… maybe she needed to figure out where she should go.

Mimi looked at him. She knew he would understand. She loved Japan… they were from this place and America seemed great! She wished she could just find somewhere to settle down! She touched her flying hair in the wind. She really loved Matt.

She thought there was a stupidity that tied her and Matt together. Maybe she was stupid in thinking that, Palmon, she was ugly. Maybe Matt was wrong in judging wearing too much with Gabumon. But… She realized they both came through with other people's differences.

She adored the conversations they had throughout the years. She was going to be in grade 11 soon, and hopefully everything would be great enough.

She looked at the fishes and realized time passed and she knew who she still was.

He looked at her and realized he appreciated her.

 **End of Digimon. IC MIMI X MATT**


	3. TK & Kari

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Digimon_

 **Digimon. IC: T.K. and Kari – The sadness in time  
** Written by _Termony Rairos_

* * *

It was their high school time, and TK and Kari were eating lunch together. The sandwiches Kari made was delicious, but TK was not having any because he was eating his own self-made.

He smiled. He was eating congee. He felt life was great, except he realized he was thinking about spending more time alone.

Later it was PE and he felt he was getting in his own way. David was happy for everyone to know who he was in rock music. Of course, David wanted a ramen more than anything else. He wanted to marry someone one day, he said looking at a girl somewhere very far away.

Everyone noticed and that was David's new girlfriend. They were in grade ten at that time. David was really serious. She was really just the one.

TK thought everything was interesting. He saw Kari and felt she was like an angel.

Sometimes, he felt David was also an angel, and himself one. Because Patamon was an angel in his form, and so TK fantasized. And Kari's Gotamon was an angel as well. He kept on thinking life was weird. Somehow the angels were together.

He realized the angels were really together, but the dark worlds would always ask for their attention. He did not want a dark world. And he realized he would always knew a dark world. He thought he was too dark. He wanted to be a dark creature sometimes.

But maybe he was an angel… a dark angel. He smiled.

Kari looked at him from far away sometimes, and at social studies, the reports were making themselves so to speak. It was easy. And she thought he was thinking too much again. She felt worried, but she also knew it was like this anyhow.

Life was never easy or ever difficult. She knew how it was. And she knew it had to be.

She left him alone for some time, and the lunches were always made by himself. His mum had not touch his lunch for a while. Only the dishes were washed by his mum.

His mum seemed fine about his father moving away to another city for work. Sometimes, he said they were together sometimes he said they were not.

Somehow Kari felt sad and confused about romance, but she knew that was how it was. She smiled.

She enjoyed PE with him. She felt sad. She felt her own cooking was good as well. Somehow, she felt she should not cook for him. Maybe one day she would realize he really loved cooking. She could not understand because she hated it. She loved knitting, but not cooking.

It was like she should learn to like cooking. She could cook, but she could never like it.

He tasted her cooking and loved it. For some reason, he always insisted on his own cooking. She thought it was weird. Somehow, she wanted to really understand him but could not.

As they walked home, TK talked to her about something. It was about the Dark World. Gotamon mentioned it once yesterday and they felt unhappy.

TK said. "I loved how you were not moody because you were not there." He frowned a bit.

Kari said. "It was far away… but was it digital world…? I felt scared thinking of it. Maybe… we need to go there later one day…"

He nodded. "I knew we should. Angels always go there. We should come back, right?"

Kari nodded. "I know we should."

Somehow, they felt that world had to be visited. They wanted to schedule. She thought she should not talk anymore and he thought she should talk.

They grew silent.

Sometimes, often enough TK had no opinion and she never spoke. They felt sad. It was weird. He smiled to himself sometimes and realized maybe this silence was great. He loved it.

He held her hands.

She felt she was not so strong sometimes, and with his hands surrounding hers, she felt stronger.

She looked up to him like always when this happened. She was happy. She was really happy. She smiled a bit and realized there was still a gap of height between them. She realized she loved being the shorter one. Somehow, she wanted to be the shorter one.

She smiled as they continued to walk.

She looked back to the dark world. There was a place that the angels must go to. She realized maybe that was why they were angels, because they dared.

David always cried in thinking about going there with them. And when he went, he was scared. She felt weird. Everyone got into FEAR but her and TK. Maybe that was why they went there. They were not so horrified.

They smiled. Somehow, they were thinking about the same things.

They smiled. Somehow, their crests were in sync.

They realized it was great.

As they walked home, they were heading to TK's home. She felt happy to have visited this place once more. She felt happy. Somehow, he felt happy too.

They were doing homework for a while and they just felt at ease. Somehow, they could not find easiness anywhere but with each other. There was a sentimental sadness between them. It was like they were losing grips but somehow it happened like that.

There was a regretful feeling with this gap. But nothing bad happened, like always.

He smiled sometimes knowing how life was.

-/-

Patamon and Gotamon were at Gotamon's house. They were in Kari's bedroom. The digimons were siblings.

Patamon seemed to love the tea. He felt strange about Kari and TK. He felt TK loved cooking too much. TK always cooked for himself and other people. Gotamon smiled.

"It was great because Kari hated cooking," she said. "I thought that was how a happy ending is." Her purple and white tail was waving a bit. "I gotta say, I actually like cooking."

He smiled. "And I love cooking, only not as much as TK." He was happy sometimes. "They are a couple. I do enjoy seeing them together."

Gotamon smiled as well. "And I'm your sibling." She thought this was a good life. Somehow this life was great. But Kari and TK did get into conflicts. They both smiled. They knew how things worked by watching television. Somehow, they hated life.

They thought they were too brave in the dark world. They thought they tried too hard in clubs. Somehow, they always encouraged. But somehow, they always falter because they blamed themselves.

Gotamon just wanted to stay out sometimes, because she knew Kari was different from her.

She smiled, thinking everything was great still. People chose life differently than her. She loved relaxing and fight battles as a champion in her Gotamon Champion form. Maybe life was regretful but maybe Kari and TK loved to be busy. It was cute.

Patamon always thought they were cute as well. But maybe… he got too old. He felt he really was too old…

Gotamon felt she was too old too… Somehow, her rebirth happened recently…

-/-

TK and Kari met another day and they walked to school. The dreams in their heads were real and they felt they shared a common dream for a long time. But TK knew he was not really a sunshine. She was, and she was more hopeful.

He felt there were mysteries on Earth, and she could uncover it. He felt his adventures were led by her. He felt happy.

Somehow, the rays of lights never changed their shapes.

 **End of Story**


	4. Joe & Sora

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

Digimon. IC: Joe and Sora – The life  
Written by Termony Rairos

* * *

Sora was happy finally something happened as she entered university. She looked at her senpai beside her. It was Joe who went to the Digital world with her initially. She was ever feeling so blessed.

The happiness within her was not so great.

In life, she learnt to be more mature. She was old as she was first born but now she was more mature she felt great. There was something with the flowers that bloomed in the fall.

Joe was in a physics program as he gave up in becoming a doctor. He thought being an engineer was great. He smiled at Sora who was beside him.

Somehow, he thought of a girlfriend he had when he was around 13. He was nameless in her life now. He knew it was like this. She was nameless as well in his life. In truth, the name meant nothing. He kept on thinking life was grand. It's been sometime… he was old now.

She kept on thinking Joe was too old for school. Maybe one day they would be happy in knowing each other in this game of university. She thought getting a degree would be easier than she felt. However, she could not help but to think school was too much for her.

She felt she hated school sometimes. And maybe Joe loved school too much.

Joe in fact was neutral but he loved physics. As for the dream in becoming a doctor, he realized he was just not ready because doctors who acted at the instance were the best doctors. He realized he was not really good emotionally.

He needed more time to articulate. He wanted to calculate so he could make it better.

He doubted he would make the wrong move if he had more time. Maybe in life, he only needed more time. It was a life he insisted.

He smiled at the moments.

The professors at this classes were great. And he realized the numbers were really easy. Back then he was only frustrated in writing essays, and now he was getting better in giving talks too. He talked with his uncles and they loved him. He could get a job at any of their places now.

He realized he could just be anything at one point. He loved how growth made everyone happy.

He realized he loved it. He loved it.

She realized the cooking she made was great. Maybe she was not so confident. She smiled to herself and felt it was great. She was happy with so many things. She enjoyed talking to her mother. Maye age was great. And another life time would make her young again… She realized she loved the possibilities.

She smiled at him.

They were walking down the stone paved path together, and she realized he was really reliable.

She thought of her last love at around age 13. It was with Tai and she felt sad but she knew she would not even like him if the situation prolonged. She smiled. She could not lie to herself. There was no love. And the best thing was, Tai knew and he was great.

She realized… if he were not the one, move on.

She felt the leaves were golden and they were precious.

-/-

Joe knew that old girlfriend of his. He realized he did not like her all that much at that time, but he realized it was a beginning. After so long without any romance made him realize he was still young. The younger people asked him for advice and he told them they just had to wait until they were older.

He thought he was great in telling them these things.

They often felt the same. Waiting for the right moment was important, and he kept on thinking that was the truth. He smiled to himself and realized he loved them. These people were his family.

His old habits were just school and school. He enjoyed the quiet time. That girl friend did too, but there was no chemistry. He realized he did admire her.

But the admiration had to go away.

They never really understood how they did not like each other. She did not like him looking at her face like that. He did not think she was the most beautiful but he thought it was affection. But she resented. They did not know what was a relationship. They parted ways. They hated each other's presence.

He felt he knew her somehow.

Joe thought of marrying her for some reason, but they parted.

She thought of going really far with him, but they parted.

They knew the truth, but there was no love.

They felt sad. But they knew both of them knew what it was about. It was about love, and Joe kept on thinking she was like a goddess. He knew she was great. There was no love, so they said good bye.

He realized he had a good first relationship. His life was perfect. His parents were happy and his relatives were. She was his relative. They were blessed.

Somehow he felt, he everything became to an end where she would become single and he would become single, they would still believe in love.

He did not see her recently. He forgot what she was up to. He felt this was good.

But he knew he was loved.

He had a habit of appreciating love and everyone. And it was because of her. But he knew everyone he knew helped.

-/-

Sora looked at Joe as they were hanging out. She got a senpai by accident and she was really happy it was a friend. She thought he seemed really happy sometimes. She thought of Tai and even though it did not work out it was still great.

"Hey," She said. She was happy seeing how everything was. It was great, and she knew he was great.

The sun was shining and she realized she loved the sun. And soon there'd be rain. It would be raining season soon. She remembered the tennis court.

He was looking at the outside from the glass wall. They had a relationship of hanging out for some reason.

He smiled. They sort of had something before and they met again in university. It was as if it was fate. He knew there was love and it was enough. He smiled again and realized he was shy.

Sora smiled. "I thought of you when I was in class and I realized I actually enjoyed the building better now you told me where the things were. I went to the water fountain, I went to the washroom, and I went to class without a problem. I don't have many friends in the same class and they all went to different directions even though we were in the same program."

He smiled. "I know. When I was first here, some senpais told me this, told me that, and told me everything. I thought they were great and I just loved university. I think it was great, and I thought you should enjoy it." He was happy a lot.

He continued. "I loved reading the newspaper. But I felt it was too much like a university student. But I am one."

Sora smiled. "I know. I understand."

She thought he was being smart but friendly. "I think I would cook for myself more later on." She smiled. "I think everyone had to take more responsibility. I have a habit on just eating." She giggled half way and felt awkward. "I think I should."

"I remember you did the laundry," Joe said. "You cook too…? Or you leave behind that?"

"I'll do more," she said. She took out the textbook. "You know how easy and not time-consuming laundry is? But… cooking really does take more time. I thought I was stupid. But… I should get some easy recipe." She thought she was being smart.

He smiled with a sound. He thought she was great.

Later on, Joe found her in his SMS. He felt happy for her in getting some easy recipes online. They were easy things to make. She did tell him in getting the information from her mom but she decided to be more independent.

She was getting older. He realized he was the same.

He thought it was happiness.

-/-

Joe thought she was nice. Maybe? Maybe not? She enjoyed a lot of the things he enjoyed. Food, coffee, happiness and happiness.

She played tennis, he did as well. She loved Byomon and he loved his own. He realized he loved his digimon and it was great. It was great friendship. She took care of the young in the digital world. Sometimes, he thought she was brave, but sometimes, she'd cry.

He realized he was like that. Something good for nothing but brave, and sometimes really wussy and just wanted to stay home.

He did not want to challenge medicine, but realized only that he could not really understand it because he got too nervous. He actually cared for everyone. It was weird. But he was not brave enough to be a doctor. He thought she was not brave enough sometimes, and that could work.

He thought brave girls could not find him attractive. He was brave, in his own way but he could not be a doctor so he was not brave enough. He hoped she would understand. He smiled.

And Sora thought he was really brave. He knew first aid and he was great. He was always nice and she realized she just adored him.

They talked and she felt he was there. She realized he was there. And she enjoyed the feeling that he was there.

He did love her presence.

 **End of DIGIMON FF JOE x SORA**


End file.
